Remember Me This Way
by The aspiring Firefly
Summary: GilxOz One Shot; much fluff ahead: A typical day, a nap, a dream of a dear memory, a surprise...


**-Remember Me This Way-**

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"…What?"

It sounded like a stammer, rather than a question, judging by the very nervous voice of the black-haired duke. Gilbert stared at Alice's dull yet demanding expression.

"You heard me, seaweed-head." The girl stated, with arms crossed. "I want to hear more about you and Oz's relationship back when you worked for him. And don't be stingy with the details, 'kay?"

Alright, Alice could be impatient, demanding and strange at times, but this was just _ridiculous_, and came out of absolutely nowhere. So what, just because Oz wasn't around she had to walk around like she owned the place? This was ironic, considering she and Gilbert were alone in _Sharon's_ household.

"Look, stupid rabbit, If I don't tell anyone at all about my life , what makes you think I'd be telling_ you _of all people?" Gilbert snapped, turning away from Alice, who simply pouted irritably.

"You're too much of a sissy, you know? I'm not even asking anything important!"

"And you're too much of a brat. It's important _and _personal to me, so I don't feel like sharing to you. "

"Seriously, how the hell does my stupid servant put up with you so well? You're so uptight and difficult to deal with!"

"Don't badmouth my master like that! And I really could say the exact same about you, stupid rabbit! You're just a spoiled little girl!"

Certainty, if Oz had been there, a comical tug-war would've already started. But sadly, without him to lighten things up, Alice's temper wasn't manageable at all, and much less was Gilbert's. The girl scowled in a really angry fashion and turned around with a 'Hmph!', as if disgusted by Gilbert's attitude.

"Fine! See if I care, I'll just go ask Oz later!" She announced, only getting a very upset expression from Gilbert as a response.

"That's a dumb thing to do… I've told you already all you need to know, and you don't honestly plan to hurt him with the things about the past. Because you're pretty much the same as him when it comes to loneliness, aren't you?"

There was a silence, and Alice's irritated grunts were shortly heard afterwards. She knew Gilbert was right, and very much _hated _it when he was right.

The girl took heavy and angry steps to exit the room, and as she heard Gilbert carelessly turning on a (victory) cigarette, she stopped on the door. "Hope you get sick on the throat from all that stuff, seaweed-bastard!" She yelled. Then, she finally left with a loud slam. Probably to get some meat to cool down, Gilbert guessed.

Since Sharon, Break and Oz had left for Pandora's headquarters for matters unknown to him, and now Alice had left to heavens-know-where, this was going to be a really quiet time in the Rainsworth Mansion. Not that he minded, though; ten years of quiet had made him used to it.

Gilbert sighed, and took a really deep breath of his sweet, so very calming nicotine, and exhaled as if his worries were to be gone with the smoke. He really hated having to deal with the hot-tempered Alice, and mostly when she bugged him about Oz. Actually, he was a very calm young man, but only overly exalted when bugged about the young Vessalius. He also hated dealing with Break's strange shenanigans, and also mostly when they had to do with Oz. A similar pattern emerged there.

There was only the sound of a ticking clock and the quiet chirping of birds outside the windows; and as peaceful as being in the tea-room felt, it was still kind of a very lonely picture for the young man. He couldn't help the very irresistible urge to take off his hat and coat to let himself fall on the comfortable and elegant couch that was so beautifully lighted by the natural and warm sunlight. Gilbert turned over the table to see that Break had left his tea-time unfinished and that the plates and cups by Sharon and Oz's seats were empty, as usual. The image made him chuckle slightly.

Though despite the sudden tranquility, there was a lot on Gilbert's mind. Mainly Alice suddenly being so curious about him and Oz's past… which was really strange, considering how talkative he'd been about it before they fought the Chain that had possessed the boy Phillip's father. There was also the daily stress to deal with.

Sharon had once suggested Alice was probably bugging him out of spite born from jealousy of his being so close to Oz. That devotion so big, so sincere and so dear that even the carefree and bullying green-eyed Young Master sometimes seemed to return so well.

"_Hmph. If only they knew…"_ Gilbert quietly thought, as he took yet another deep smoke. He had never noticed how comfortable that sofa could be... How soothing everything was without Break or Alice's noise.

The atmosphere was so calm it became like a lullaby, the sun so warm it covered him like a blanket, and his thoughts so deep they entranced him, until finally and slowly, the cigarette was dropped to the floor, completely consumed, and allowed his eyes to close for a good, unexpected nap.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"_Come on Gil, hurry up or we'll leave you behind!" Oz yelled to his servant, as he joyfully ran by the Vessalius Mansion's hallways with his giggling little sister by his hand. As always, he was laughing and mocking poor Gilbert all the way, as the scrawny and pale little boy slowly and clumsily ran around the still very unknown and great household._

"_Young master, Lady Ada, please hold on…!" Gilbert pleaded, trying to catch his breath with each step. "Where are we going, anyways? I really should be doing today's paperwork with you, or else Mrs. Kate and Oscar-sama shall get very mad at me!"_

_Finally, Oz and Ada had stopped at a white, elegant door that led to a room Gil hadn't entered to yet, and waited for the raven-haired boy to finally give him a break. Oz simply laughed at his servant's lack of physical ability, as Ada cheerily and quietly stood behind him, clutching to his clothes as usual._

"_Don't be so uptight, Gil. You've only been a month here and you're already so afraid of Mrs. Kate? Let me break it to you that she's actually a total softie. And Uncle Oscar is real nice, so we can just do the paperwork later." Oz assured with quite the goofy grin._

"_Well…Pardon me, but…What are we here for, Young Master?" Gil inquired with a much calmer, yet still unsure tone. He knew well that contradicting Oz wouldn't take him anywhere, anyways._

_Before answering, Oz looked around, as if making sure there wasn't anyone else listening. When he confirmed all 'coasts clear', he resumed talking in a rather quiet voice, which really made Gil's curiosity widen. _

"…_Well, you see, Ada found something really neat at the garden yesterday, and liked it so much she decided to keep it here since no one really uses this room..."_

"_Young Master, it isn't anything dangerous, is it? This is a bit upsetting…"_

"_Relax, it's not like she'd like to keep a gun or something, geez." Oz grinned, and finally opened the door, letting Ada go in first. "Come on here and we'll show it to you."_

_Gilbert was reluctant at first, but smiled nevertheless because of how trusting Oz had become of him in such a short time of knowing him, and how well included he felt with the young Vessalius siblings' playtime. Even though he himself didn't feel too worthy of that well-being, he still accepted he was a lot happier than he ever remembered… which frankly, considering the lack of memories, was quite easy._

_Shyly, Gilbert entered the door that Oz was holding up for him in such a gentleman-ish way, as Oz closed the door behind him. He saw Ada in the middle of the little unused guest room, smiling widely at her brother while hiding something behind her back._

_Finally, Oz stood next to his sister and asked her to hand over what she was holding._

"_Look Gil, here you go!" Oz happily said, as he took from Ada a small gray kitten with a ribbon on its neck. Ada clapped delightfully as the cat emitted a soft purr. "Isn't this cat cute? Ada figured you'd like it!" He finished with a big smirk._

_The second Gilbert saw the feline he grimaced terribly, and could feel his whole body quivering. _

"_Y-Young Master…!" He nervously stammered, as Oz approached him with the cat on his arms._

"_Oh, you really look like a cat-type or person, Gil! Though we should all think of a name for him…or her, whatever." _

"_Young master, p-please move away…" Gilbert pleaded, and a very clueless Oz approached him even more _

"_What's wrong, don't you want to hold it?" Oz innocently asked, as he fully shoved the cat right in front of Gilbert's face, not noticing the very mean thing he was actually doing._

_The servant's reaction wasn't nice, to say the least. Not only did he emit a scared squeal so high-pitched that probably even Ada couldn't imitate, but he also managed to slap the cat away in a defensive manner, and break out of the room crying and running away blindly. Thankfully the cat had fallen on its paws safely, but Gilbert had gone on complete and utter rampage around the mansion._

"_W-What's up with him? Gil, wait up!" Oz exclaimed in concern, as a very confused Ada picked the cat up from the floor. Before she could even try to ask what was going on, Oz had begun chasing after his servant, yelling out his name as loud as he could._

_Gilbert ran around the hallways with closely shut eyes, hopelessly scared from having actually touched the cat. The way he kept running away indicated that he thought the cat was going after him with what he saw as horrible sharp claws and scary, large eyes. He was actually a lot faster than Oz this way, but sadly that wasn't too good, for the blonde boy just couldn't reach him no matter how hard he tried._

"_Gil, come on, listen to me! You're going to hurt yourself if you keep this up!" Oz tried as he kept following the scared Gilbert, who just wouldn't listen. It didn't take Oz long enough to notice that his servant was running right towards the area where an expensive porcelain flower vase was._

"_GIL, LOOK OUT!" He fully yelled, but was far too late._

_There was a heavy and loud sound of broken china. _

_Poor Gilbert had listened at the very last second his master's warning and had only managed to cover his face with his arms before hitting the vase which lied on a little glass table; he was now lying on the floor face-down with pieces of porcelain, glass, water, and the scattered petals of the flowers that were arranged in there all around him._

_Before a rather too-shocked Oz could articulate a word, Mrs. Kate and a few maids had come rushing into the hallway, having heard the noise. _

"_W-What in heaven's name has happened here?" A horrified Mrs. Kate asked, sounding a lot more concerned than angry at Gil. The maids as well seemed worried._

"_Mrs. Kate…" Oz tried, he knew he had to tell the woman about the cat, but since he was almost sure she wouldn't allow him and Ada to keep it, he decided to think fast so that neither he nor Gil would get in trouble- Yet Gil's safety… "Um…I-I…"_

"_M-My apologies, Mrs. Kate…" Gil weakly managed, rubbing his head as he slowly sat up. The fact that he was actually able to talk was amazing enough to make everyone there turn their heads at him. "I…um, I was running around the mansion. I forgot about the paperwork you assigned for today, so rushed to go get it after playing around with the Young Master, and, well…" While blatantly lying, he managed to release fake little smiles, which in all honestly made Oz feel a lot worse than guilty._

"_Gil…" Oz softly muttered, truly touched, yet so concerned. Here he was, thinking about the cat, being selfish while Gilbert, after getting hurt still went and lied for his sake. A master shouldn't be as low as to force his valet into something like this… _

_Mrs. Kate seemed to take Gilbert's story for granted, and after giving him a pitiful look and a sigh, she cleared her throat. "Well, Gilbert, at least you weren't severely damaged…" She said, putting up her motherly, strong damsel façade. "But just remember this shall not stay like this. You were reckless, and there are consequences to pay for that, do you understand?" She asked, a little less-strict than usual._

_Again, Gilbert smiled, but this time more sincerely._

"_Very well, Mrs.-"_

_Before he could finish his answer, Gilbert had suddenly collapsed in the floor, back to the way he was when he first hit the vase. For a split second, he could hear the concerned voice of Oz screaming his name, and Mrs. Kate's hurried steps to go fetch Oscar for help. After that, nothing more._

…

"_Nngh…" _

"_Gil! You're finally awake!"_

"_Young Master…?"_

_Somehow, Gilbert was hearing Oz's voice as if it was extremely close. Wasn't he supposed to be playing in the gardens or studying on his room? Gilbert thought too, that he himself should be on the kitchens receiving his time-out for breaking the vase…?_

_Finally realizing that he had blacked out, Gilbert woke up with a start, sat up and felt his arms ache. He grunted at the sudden pain, and noticed the fact that he was on his pajamas, and there were bandages on each arm and on his face, which were covering cuts caused a while ago. Also, he wasn't on his own room. That incredibly comfortable bed in which he was lying couldn't possibly be his, anyways. And that particular scent on the pillows was more like…_

"_A-Ah…! Y-Young Master! What am I-What are you- Why am I…?" Gilbert very nervously babbled, completely dumbfounded by the fact that he was on his master's bed, and that his master himself was quietly sitting at the edge of the bed, looking completely relieved by his waking-up. He put a book away, in proof that hey may have been studying while waiting for Gilbert to wake up._

"_Relax Gil, you're finally okay!" Oz assured with a warm smile. "You've been asleep for almost two hours, you know."_

"_I fell asleep…? You mean I passed out? " Gilbert repeated, quite confused. He watched as Oz's smile went away and was replaced by a concerned scowl._

"_Yeah…But really, what is it with you and stumbling upon furniture? I was really worried since this time you did hurt yourself!" Oz half-scolded, as he recalled the very first time he met his servant._

_Gilbert bowed his head in shame-also remembering that meeting-, and held the blanket he was being covered with between his fingers, all just to avoid meeting his master's gaze. _

"_Young Master, I'm really sorry…I really, truly am. I was really careless, and I didn't listen to you…and to top it all I broke an expensive vase and a table… I bet I caused a lot of trouble for everyone... " Gilbert's voice cracked constantly as he talked, much to his embarrassment. "I-I'm really sorry…"_

_In a rather unexpected turn, Oz only bowed his head as well- to Gilbert's level-, and slowly shook it in disagreement. To Gilbert's surprise, Oz had taken his tiny, bruised hands into his gloved ones, first intertwining their fingers, then pressing his palms against his in a rather close and soft hold. He had begun muttering an apology himself._

"_Look, I was just kidding a second ago…" Oz softly began, stroking his servant's hands, "Gil…You don't need to apologize. If anything, I'm the one who needs to say sorry. I didn't ask you if you even liked cats, and just because I thought you were trying to be funny for Ada I didn't pay you any attention… And geez, I practically threw the thing at you... You got hurt because of me and even lied to Mrs. Kate so I wouldn't be scolded, so…I'm really sorry, Gil."_

"_Young master…"_

"_I promise this won't happen again. I won't fail to protect you because I'm your master... I swear I'll keep you safe, okay?"_

_At first, there wasn't a response. Gilbert's silence though, didn't feel awkward or as long as one would've initially thought- In reality, there wasn't a need for something to answer. Just the very warm, sincere and honestly touched expression he gave his master said it all. Of course, the tiny boy was very surprised and honestly weirded out by Oz's current actions, but it didn't remove that shaky feeling that made his heart beat twice as fast as usual._

_This was a really quiet moment, in which Oz was showing a rare, but very sweet attention to Gilbert. Due having his hands in gloves, they felt especially silky as he softly caressed Gilbert's untidy, wounded hands. Of course, Gilbert didn't feel worthy of this touch; it was too much for someone like him, but in reality, he was very thankful for the moment, and couldn't feel any happier, any luckier._

_The moment ended with Oz accidentally locking his emerald eyes with Gilbert's golden, and his finally noticing just how intimate the scene had gotten. For a split of a second they had both gazed at each other right in the same eye-level, and for that split second they had both become so lost in the other. In yet another really rare showing of embarrassment, Oz's cheeks flushed slightly as he let go of his servant's hands and cleared his throat the same way Mrs. Kate and Oscar did when wanting to seem more elegant._

"_So, um…A- Am I forgiven, Gil?" Oz asked bashfully, receiving a quiet chuckle from Gilbert, who scratched the back of his head just as awkwardly._

"_O-Of course you are, Young Master. You don't even need to ask."_

_Even though Gilbert was partially sad because Oz wasn't holding his hands anymore, he felt truly blessed to be just as close to him as he was that moment. He even forgot about his bruises and the scary monster of a cat, just because of this blessed intimacy. He was so very inspired to think this because of that warm, amazing and satisfied grin his master was pulling out now… that contagious smile that motivated to smile back just as warmly._

"_Oh…Young Master, I almost forgot." Gil said, finally getting to be his calm, normal self again._

"_Hm? What's up?"_

"_Um…So, did Mrs. Kate mention to you what I'd have to do to compensate for the broken vase and table?"_

"_Oh, about that!"_

_Oz searched through the pockets of the shorts he was wearing for the day, and pulled out a small note written by Oscar. Gilbert recognized the refined calligraphy right away._

"_Err…let's see, I wrote down what he said so I could say it to you later…"Oz muttered._

"…_Did Oscar-sama leave my appointments in there?"_

_The blonde simply looked up from the note and smiled._

"_Nah, it's just that since I've been here since you collapsed and wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying, I ended up asking him just to write down whatever he needed to tell me."_

"_Oh…And why would you not be paying attention?"_

"…_Well, 'cuz I was worried about you, duh. I wanted to look after you so that I'd be the first person you saw after waking up and so that I could apologize…"_

_By this point, it was a rather amusing thing to point out that both boys were bright red from the cheeks. Gilbert was feeling rather flattened by all the care Oz was showing, but couldn't help his natural shyness, and Oz, of course, was having a hard time being so sweet to the servant he had met just a month ago._

"_Err, anyways. Gil, you should know that I told Uncle Oscar about the cat, and how you really ended up hitting the table." Oz announced, only getting a somewhat alarmed Gilbert as a response._

"_Young Master, you shouldn't have said that! You and Lady Ada probably got into trouble!"_

"_You don't get it, Gil." He continued, smiling. "Uncle Oscar was actually pretty understanding about the whole thing. He said we should've just taken the cat to him in the first place and asked if we could keep it. He actually liked the idea of having a pet walk around the mansion as long as we took care of it."_

"_Oh…Those are…wonderful news. Good for you, Young Master…" Gilbert grimly said, actually feeling happy for Oz and Ada, but sick to himself, picturing having to deal with the horrible cat every single day._

"…_But you see, you actually get to decide wither we keep the cat or not." Oz added the second he noticed Gilbert's uncomfortable look. The servant nervously looked up at him and pointed at himself._

"_M-me?"_

"_Sure. I mean, after going through all your trouble it's the least I can do to make it up." Oz assured, "Also, don't worry about Ada. If you don't want to keep the cat around I'll just explain it to her, and I won't mind whatever decision you take…So what do you say?" _

_Oz smiled widely as he awaited Gilbert's response. Again, Gilbert felt really happy for being taken into such consideration, even though he still didn't feel too worthy of it. _

"_Well…Young Master, I think it's okay if the cat stays here." Gil announced with a small smile. He knew he'd have to put up with the damned thing, but his Young Master- and Lady Ada's- being happy meant a lot more to him. Besides, he knew deep inside that as kind as Oz was, he was a bit spoiled and would want the cat either way. He just knew it, and was comfortable and even endeared by it enough to keep the horrible little thing around. _

_(Even if it meant MORE bullying, sadly.)_

"_Are you sure?" A wide-eyed Oz asked. He seemed hopeful, and of course, Gilbert wouldn't dare breaking that happy-bubble._

"_Positive." Gilbert assured with sort of a weak smile._

_At the much unexpected affirmative response, Oz showed to be quite overjoyed. Of course, he didn't hold Gilbert's hands like a while ago, as much as he would've liked to, but limited himself to tackle-hug his darling, oh-so-amazing servant in quite the loving manner. His arms were tightly holding Gilbert's neck, and Oz's face wasn't looking his way. Gilbert only responded the sudden affection with suffocated little stammers, and managed to hold back the fact that he was pained from the bruises, but Oz could tell that he was just as happy as him, somehow._

"_Aww, Thanks a lot! Gil, I'm so glad you're my servant, and no one else's." Oz declared, as he smiled to himself from his side of the hug, and tightened the grip on the smaller boy. "I'm sure of it now, you're my best friend. I'm so glad I can call you my best friend!"_

_Clearly taken by surprise by the announcement, Gilbert didn't really know how to answer. He was very embarrassed, and that annoying little urge to deny everything that Oz had said because of his status as a servant came to mind, but was quickly held back._

_For a moment, the young servant realized the fact that as his Young Master's chest was pressed to his, their heartbeats had pretty much taken the same upbeat, sort of fast pace. Gilbert quickly figured it must've been the heat from the warm weather of that day, but… their hearts were definitely beating together, definitely faster. Oz was obviously happy, and the strange happy sensation that came from that sheer gladness couldn't resist but to make Gilbert release a quiet, dreamy sigh. Thankfully, Oz hadn't heard it._

"…_Yes, Young Master. I'm glad to be your servant... and your friend, too."_

_Oh, dear, this couldn't be…_

_But it seemed so clear that instant. So real…_

_After muttering those thirteen little words, Gilbert realized he had, for just a month of knowing him, and perhaps since the very first time he had met him, hopelessly and faithfully fallen in love with Oz Vessalius. _

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"And he didn't say a word? Nothing at all?" Sharon asked as she, Alice, Break and Oz walked through the town's market, on their way back to the Rainsworth mansion.

Just like anyone would've expected, Alice was carrying a bag with various and expensive pieces of roasted meat as she walked. She seemed still irritated about being urged to talk to Gilbert and the way he had shut her up just a little while ago.

"I already told you he wouldn't listen to me." She repeated, taking a bite from one of her snacks. "And I told you sending _me _was the worst idea ever!"

"Truly so, but you were our last and only option." Break playfully said, as he walked in front of Alice to catch her attention, "You know, because our dearest Raven doesn't trust me one little bit, knows how crazy Sharon gets over these-well-, heartwarming situations, and little Oz here was out of the question~"

As Break talked, Alice twitched in an annoyed manner and Oz's look went down. Oz had been the one to ask his three comrades to gather anything from Gilbert that may sound promising about their past relationship, but seeing that his and their efforts had been lost, he'd have to risk a lot for what he wanted to do.

"We can say we tried, though. So thanks anyways, Alice…" Oz quietly praised, looking at his shoes as he walked. Alice scowled, without moving her eyes from the food she was taking. She promptly pushed Break away.

"Hmph. You don't really deserve my assistance, but whatever, I know I'm great. And you must remain happy if you're going to be efficient to me…" She assured, pulling out amused chuckles from Sharon and Break. It was so obvious to everyone that Alice had the very best intentions for Oz-even if it meant giving him up- but was much too proud to admit it.

Before Break could continue his endless teasing to Alice about her un-lady-like behavior for modesty and manners, Sharon ran from Break's side to Oz's, smiling warmly.

"So…Oz-sama, what are you going to do now?" She asked in a rather excited tone, "Are you telling him today?"

"Uh…I don't know…" Oz muttered, his cheeks growing flushed, "I-I mean, what am I supposed to say? I haven't seen the guy in 10 years from his point of view. I'm pretty sure whatever he used to think about me has changed at least a little bit. Not his loyalty, though…"

"I think you're overestimating the flow of time here, Oz-sama" Sharon softly said, "Me and Break have seen pretty clearly the way he's acted over the years, and if anything, he still thinks as highly of you as ever. I'm quite eager to say that I think this could really work out."

Oz looked up, and saw the approving smiles of Break and Sharon, and Alice's little smirk, as if the three gestures were enough to tell him all the advice he needed. He couldn't help but to grin back at them all and release a little chuckle.

"…Okay. Thanks guys. I'll give it a try and tell him."

With this little decision, the foursome discovered that they were already foots away from the Rainsworth household, and heard no sound whatsoever as they opened the doors. Clearly surprised by the quiet, Oz called for Gilbert, but only heard the echo of his voice.

Getting a bit worried, he asked Break Sharon and Alice to please wait for him downstairs as he checked the tea-room, in hopes of finding him there; he also instructed that if he wasn't back right away, then he'd be talking with Gil and they _definitely _would not go up to interrupt whatever they may be saying to each other.

Without making much noise, Oz opened the door to the tea-room, and wasn't so surprised by the fact that Gilbert wasn't answering. He saw his servant peacefully sleeping on the couch normally no one ever used, and felt the warm weather the sun was bringing with much help of the balcony's door's lack of curtains.

Completely endeared by the never-changing calm look on Gilbert's face, Oz couldn't help but to get closer. Pleasant memories came as an absent minded Oz stood behind the arm of the couch in which Gilbert's head was leaning on, and slowly cupped his servant's cheeks with his bare hands. Oz carefully leaned his head above Gilbert's; first looked at his sleeping expression, and then moved in a way that his chin was at the level of Gilbert's nose, and their lips were at the same…

Looking at his servant's face as closely as this, Oz remembered that back on the good old days when they were both little kids, Gilbert would fall asleep on his shoulder, and would show the same exact face he was making right now.

"Hey, Gil…?" Oz softly called, and very gently patted Gilbert's cheeks, "Gil~bert?"

Gilbert seemed to have trouble opening his eyes, as if he had been woken from a very deep dream. "Oz…?" He murmured. When he realized the intimate way in which Oz was holding his face and the proximity of their breaths, Gilbert's face became beet red, and he flailed enough to quickly sit up and move Oz away from him.

"W-What the hell were you doing just now?" Exclaimed a very flustered Gilbert.

"Well, good morning, Sleepin' Beauty!" Oz cheerfully laughed, "I didn't know you still were a nappy person! Guess some things never change!" He added happily, as Gilbert groaned on the couch.

"…I meant what I just said. Did you want anything, Oz?" Gilbert bashfully asked, still not quite over the startle.

"Um…" Oz began, oddly shy, "Say, Gil, could we-uh, talk?" He nervously asked, to which Gilbert raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Oh, of course we can…is there anything wrong?" Gilbert asked, but his expression suddenly changed to a very worried one, as he remembered the fact that he had just been at Pandora Headquarters.

"Oh God… don't tell me you received bad news about the incuse or a weird Chain attacked you all?"

"Wha-?" Oz stammered, flailing, "No, no, I'm okay, we're all okay! Relax Gil, we're all okay! Err, in fact…um, we didn't really go to the Headquarters…" Oz confessed while nervously scratching his cheek, almost whispering the last part.

"That's a relief for you being alright…But what did you all so urgently needed to do and leave me out of?" Gilbert questioned in a rather offended tone. Especially since he had to be left with that nightmare of a rabbit-freak, who god-knows where she was right now. He didn't particularly care.

Since Oz knew he had to deepen the conversation enough to come out with what he actually wanted to talk about, he dragged the chair he normally sat in for tea-time next to the couch, and sat cross-legged on it, to feel the most comfortable. Gilbert was of course, still pretty darn confused.

"What's gotten into you all of the sudden, Oz?" Gilbert asked, more worried than anything, really. The embarrassed mood was _very _rare, if not non-existent in the Oz Vessalius he knew and loved so much. "Are you feeling ill?"

"Gil, why do you worry so much about me?" Oz bluntly asked, looking strangely fixated on Gilbert's expressions. The older man was taken aback by the sudden question, and nervously rubbed his neck, trying to hide his very obvious blushes.

"Um…because you're my Master, of course…" He muttered bashfully.

"Is that it?"

Why, oh why did the damned boy have to press on like this on questioning his actions after such a dream Gilbert was barely waking from? The least he needed was being alone with Oz, suddenly being suspicious about his loyalty…

"Of course not, Oz…" Gilbert tried his hardest not to sound too abnormal on the theme, "We're also friends, so of course I worry about you. Enough to still have wanted to be your valet alone for the many years that have passed, to still help you and protect you..." He absent-mindedly went on, only realizing a second after saying those words how absolutely corny they actually sounded.

But despite the warm answer Gilbert had given, it didn't seem like it was what the blonde boy had wanted to hear, for his look went down, and had forced a little chuckle out.

"Yeah, that's just like you to say, Gil…I expected that all along." Oz said, a little grimly, much for Gilbert's remorse, and went on. "But you never say we're best friends, do you? _I'm _always the one saying so, and dragging you to my messes, and expecting you to answer every little whim I make…"

"Oz…? Okay, I'm serious now. This isn't like you; why are you looking so sad?" Gilbert said this as he finally stood from the couch and bended over to Oz's level to put his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders. "Please look at me. What's wrong?"

Oz indeed looked up, but as Gilbert feared, it was that hurt, yet blank look Oz gave when on his worst times. Like when he had first seen him after the whole incident with his father… The first time Gilbert had taken a taste of real, painful guilt.

"Gil, you didn't really answer my question. Are we best friends…?" Oz muttered in a rather cracked voice.

"Oz, I thought you'd know by now," Gilbert started, managing a small smile, "I don't ever say things like that out-loud because I just don't feel like I can; not even now that I'm a duke, because in my eyes, you're always so high above me. Also because you're the one I admire and hold dearest to me."

This time, instead of looking sad or like he was pulling another one of his obnoxious little jokes, Oz actually looked a tad bit _irritated_ as he laid a very heavy gaze on Gilbert and clenched the arms on his shoulders with his own small hands, as if to catch the older man's attention. Noted, though, he wasn't particularly angry- it was more like frustration for Gilbert not getting the real point of the talk.

"I…I figured all that on my own, but I just want to know…what would you do if I didn't see you like any of that? What would happen if I didn't look at you like that?" Oz asked in a really serious, yet strangely cracked voice, as if it was taking a lot of effort to say all this.

"I-I'm not catching any of this! Oz, for heaven's sake, please be direct!" Gilbert practically yelled, unintentionally tightening the grip on Oz's shoulders due the tension. Right now, a sudden rush of sheer wild-guessing went through his head, actually suggesting that Oz was trying to say that he hated him. But the thought was so hurtful, and just so…so unpleasant it simply had to be ignored.

"Fine! You want me to be direct, I'll be direct!" Oz finally snapped, first in a loud voice, but then said the very next sentence in a very awkward mumble that simply started losing volume with each following word:

"Gil, what would happen…if I…If I loved you?"

….Huh?

This wasn't a slip of the tongue?

Had Oz just shyly said what Gilbert thought he said?

"…Uh, I'm sorry, what was that…?" A wide-eyed Gilbert asked; still unaware that he was holding Oz's shoulders by now so tightly it hurt.

Oz groaned impatiently and looked up to the roof, as if pleading the heavens to kill him right there. Of course, Gil was _still _confused- for Pete's Sake!-.

"Ugh! That's it! I'm so freaking embarrassed right now that no matter what else I do it won't feel as bad!" Oz loudly complained, and preceded to a whole new deal to make Gilbert _finally _get what this was all about.

Before Gilbert could articulate a question as to what Oz meant, the blonde little boy managed to lean sternly at Gil's direction and with a very quick and surprisingly strong movement, took the neck of Gilbert's wrinkled shirt to move Gilbert towards him and press his lips to the duke's in a rather awkward and shy closed-mouth kiss.

Due complete and absolute shock, Gilbert's eyes were wide open, and due this, he could clearly see that Oz had closed his own eyes very shut, that the blonde was a little shaky, and absolutely more than a little red. He finally remembered where his hands were and loosened the grip in Oz's shoulders to relax a little and close his eyes to the kiss and give a little peck back to show that he was actually responding.

Was this really happening?

Right after a dream about the time he realized he loved Oz so…?

After a brief moment, Oz pulled back first and waited for Gilbert to do the same. They took their hands back to shyly cross arms and locked eyes; just like in Gilbert's dream, ten years ago. Emeralds met Golden orbs, like always, but only in a much deeper way. Oz gathered the courage to talk first. Or mumble, at least, and into Gilbert's chest, for he buried his head there due the very embarrassing thing he had just done.

"In case you _still _don't get it, you big idiot…" He began, softly, "I meant to ask what would you think if I said I loved you."

Gilbert couldn't help but to chuckle nervously in return, "O-Oh. That explains everything..." He said, as he –in a very endeared fashion-reached out his right hand to Oz's blonde hair and caressed softly, making the little boy smile. "I'm really happy to hear that, Oz...But tell me, what brought out this from you?"

"Um…" Oz began, going back to his chair, "I kind of realized a little while after I realized Raven and Gil were the same person…and kind of told everyone before telling you, and they rooted me on to tell you as soon as possible…" He awkwardly said, taking the hand that petted him so to give it a shaky, warm squeeze. "…Because Break suggested that if just maybe the Incuse were to give a full turn before I told you…"

Even though Oz was very good at hiding his real emotions, there was no doubt in Gilbert's mind that the young Vessalius was actually aware of the fact that he could die. Any month, any week, any day…and death would certainly _not _be patient for love to speak.

"...Oz, I don't want you to worry about the Incuse…" Gilbert said, as he held on to Oz's hand and took the other, the same Oz had taken his ten years ago to apologize. "...Because I'll keep fighting to protect you. I won't give up until we're rid of that thing."

Oz gave out a wide, very endeared smile. To Gilbert, it seemed as if he was remembering the way they had held hands as kids, but was too sunk in the moment to actually ask.

"Thank you, Gil…" Oz softly said, as he looked up to the older man and finally decided to sit next to him, on the couch. He couldn't help that silly little impulsion, in which he randomly took him by the waist and hugged him the way Ada normally did when they were all kids.

"So~ Gil, does this all mean you love me back?" Oz asked a flustered Gilbert, tightening his grip on him.

"C-Come on, Oz! Just a second ago you were so flustered to ask and you expect me to say it back so easily?" Gilbert nervously replied, slightly failing at Oz's closeness, and his to-die-for smile. "You should already know the answer by now!"

"Please don't tell me that's a no. 'Cuz either way, I'm not letting go." Oz cheerfully said, nuzzling his head on Gilbert's chest. "I Love ya~"

It was a little unsettling that it took so little to get Oz back on his happy-go-lucky childish personality, but it was honestly the best Gilbert could ask for. He was quite embarrassed, and the fact that the feelings he held for so long were being reciprocated didn't sink in yet… but he knew they would. All in good time.

In a rather awkward reaction, Gilbert held Oz as well, putting his arms around him. He was blushing madly, but managed to still talk. Or mumble.

"…Loved you first."

"Huh? Gil, what was that?"

"Nothing, just-uh… sink into the moment."

"What do you mean 'loved you first'? Don't tell me you had a crush on me from before…?"

"S-Shut up! I don't have to tell you!"

"No way, so for how long? Like, before the whole Abyss-thing?"

"Shut up, Oz!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"So, Alice-san, how do you plan to get over him?" Sharon pleasantly asked the B-rabbit, as the girl hid a blush in yet another chomp of roasted meat. "By the way, do you happen to have a seven?"

"Shut up. There's no one to get over from. Meat is my one and only love." Alice stated proudly, not really looking at Sharon. "And nah, go fish."

"My, wouldn't you be as kind as to retire the food while playing~? Bad etiquette follows you everywhere!" Break said in his ever-so-silly tone. Emily had fallen asleep on his shoulder and didn't really bother to talk. In fact, it hadn't spoken all day long.

"Shut up, stupid Clown. It's your turn, by the way."

It had been well over an hour since they were eavesdropping on the tea-room's entrance by the hallway, and since the 'action' seemed to be done, were simply playing cards due boredom from waiting to Gil to actually say back 'I love you'.

**-The End-**

**AN: **

**My, oh my, it's been way too long, Fanfiction! :D Like… almost two years long? TTwTT I can't believe I'm writing just now…Oh, well. 'w';**

**I'm quite surprised myself actually, on how hard this fandom hit me. I've only read the first 3 volumes so far and am completely hooked on the absolutely lovely art, characters and story. And OzxGil, oh lordy. *w* (so yeah, first shounen ai fic in a while, first Pandora Hearts fic ever. :D)**

**(My lack of deeper reading might explain anything weird here and there during the fic- if there's already a real reason for Gil to fear cats or Oz realizing he fears them, please ignore it. Or whatever may seem odd. I know no further than volume 3 about the story, and have been avoiding spoilers like the plague, so... nwn)**

**Oh, and the title of the fic is based on a song by the same way by Jordan Hill. The lyrics fit OzxGil so well in my eyes I simply had to use it for the fic (seriously, check them out and tell me it's not true~! x3). And I couldn't come up with anything at all for a title, so…8D**

**Okay so… as always, feel free to leave me a review. I'm pretty happy with the outcome of this baby, as cliché-infested as it may seem. :'D**


End file.
